The Halloweenie Candy-Sweetie Special
by Comet-Striker
Summary: One-shot. The Warners and Bradley are planning to make Plotz's party from boring to amazing, but there's no candy left for the guests! What's a gang of kids to do to fix that? Go on their first trick or treating and hope it doesn't end in mischievous travesty, of course! In celebration of this year's Halloween. :)


_Animaniacs is owned by Warner Bros., I don't claim any of them as mine except my own characters I put in, same as with any other franchise I use in here, they're not mine._

 _This is a one-shot, and a kind of big one too to get a bit into the Halloween s_ _pirit_ _._

* * *

 _Varied theme song line of the day: *The Warners are in a big commercial plane, each wearing a different costume: Wakko as a werewolf, Yakko as a ghost, and Dot as the "Bride of Frankenstein's Monster", with some other_ _people_ _cowering in the back.*_ _Yakko, in a wavey, "s_ _pooky" voice and wiggling fingers_ _: "Haunted plane-y!"_

 _Halloween Eve, Toontown, 4 PM_

The movie lot seemed quiet for now, but inside the Water Tower was a different story at the moment. The Warners and Bradley were busy riding on the roller coaster train ride inside the tower stuffed with movie props and various furnishings and decorations and toys as well, just having a grand ol' time together, while also helping Bradley get over a bit of a rollercoaster fear.

After a few more laps around at full speed, the train stopped and Bradley hopped off, feeling a bit dizzy and woozy from it going full speed, stars swirling around his head. Today he was dressed in a blue shirt and gray jogging pants, which were basically his comfy clothes.

"Heh... Okay, fine, I admit, that was awesome..." Bradley said dizzily, wobbling his way to the big red couch and sitting down, shaking his head.

"And it only took 14 rides to convince you, it's a new record!" Yakko said, the other two sibs cheering when they left the coaster, joining the boy with Wakko sitting on the table in front of the couch, Yakko sitting on the top of said couch, and Dot sitting on one of the arms of it. Bradley just laughed a bit and let them get comfy.

"Alright alright, let's see what's going on out there in the toon world." Bradley turned on the TV after digging around in the couch cushions for the remote. One of them ended up doing nothing inside the Water Tower, but controlled the barrier at the front of the lot at the security post where Ralph was. It confused him as he went to look at it, only to have it come back down and bonk his head to knock him out, seeing stars as he fell. "Nope, that's not it." Bradley admitted.

He tossed that one away and tried another he found in the cushions, only to have them hear a clang outside and the tower shake a bit as a result. Sounded like some poor toon got an anvil dropped on them. "That's _really_ not it." Bradley said. Wakko recognized the remote and took it from the boy. "Thanks, I've been looking for this!" He said happily.

"Uhh, you're welcome, but where's the TV remote?" Bradley asked as he tried to keep looking. Yakko poked his shoulder from atop the couch and cleared his throat, pulling the right remote from his pants pocket. The human huffed softly and took it. "Smart-aleck..." He said with a little laugh.

"Don't let him hear that though, he doesn't need the encouragement." Yakko whispered to him, pointing to a man waving outside with a nametag saying "Aleck", who looked like a hillbilly more than anything. Bradley rolled his eyes and turned on the TV.

"And that's why the Simpsons will finally call it quits after 30 seasons due to being so stressed that they got into a color fight with the cast of _Doug_." Said the anchorwoman that appeared(With said family splattered in different colors of paint in a picture in picture by the anchorwoman, holding up a sign that said "WE'RE FREE!"), with a sad "Aww" from the toons and human kid watching.

"Ugh, the things people'll do to get themselves cancelled nowadays." Yakko said shaking his head, with a smirk to the readers before resuming watching the TV with the others.

The first thing they saw after that was a news story on a party being set up for tomorrow in the Warner lot, outside of the Studio HQ.

The anchorman there was telling that it was being made to bring the staff closer together to exchange new ideas for their shows among other things. Plotz was on TV too, even explaining about expanding the lot if the party went well, while the Warners were growing excited just about the idea of a party in general.

"And the best part is, there'll be no trace of those Warner Brothers and Sister around too, so we can all talk and exchange in peace." Plotz said in the interview before the TV was turned off by Yakko.

"A party? Without _moi_ and _moi_ siblings? How scandalous!" The older sib gasped and said dramatically, hand over his forehead like he was about to faint, falling off the couch.

"How rude!" Wakko added right after, just as dramatic, striking the same pose and falling to the floor as well.

"How dramatic." Dot said indifferently, arms crossed.

Bradley then hopped off the couch too, standing back up. "Well, it's not so bad, right? I mean, sure the last party he had stunk before you came along(Taming of the Screwy), but it's not like it'll be all 'horrible', right? Didn't he learn how to have a real party since then?" He asked curiously and hopefully.

"Kid, kid, kid... You're talking about the current king of bad decisions here." Dot said as she hopped off the couch arm and started jumping up and down on the couch cushion.

"This is the same man who approved _Teen Titans GO!_ to air and let _A Christmas Story 2_ slide, ya really think he knows how to make a real party?" Yakko added as he stood back up. Bradley thought about it for a bit and shrugged a little. "Good point..."

"Trust us, he needs us to make sure his party's not like a fish with three breaths left." The older sib added, throwing his arm over Bradley's shoulder.

"And we're gonna head there anyway to make it amazing!" Wakko shouted happily as he went over to that same fish on the floor that just appeared nearby, and tossed it into a big fish tank.

"And let me guess, I'm coming along?" Bradley said. "Aww, did you look ahead in the script?" Wakko said with a frown. "What script?" The human asked confusedly. "Exactly." Yakko said with a smirk, and Bradley just rolled his eyes with a smile of his own.

 _6 PM_

"Alright, so what does every Halloween party need?" Bradley asked.

"Decorations!" Yakko said.

"Costumes!" Dot added.

"Entertainment!" Wakko said too.

"And?"

" **Candy!** " All three shouted after they looked at each other with bright grins, especially Wakko, so much that the tower itself jumped into the air briefly.

"Eh-heh... Yup, all of those. We can make some of that right here in the tower, right?" Bradley said, the three of them nodding. "What first though..." Bradley said to himself, thinking. "How about decorations? What'll be good ones for Halloween..." The Warners all gave suggestions at the same time, from spiders to webs to ghosts to fog machines to mummies, among many other different things.

"Okay, okay!" Bradley shouted over them a few seconds later. "How about all of those then?" He said, not wanting to waste time.

The Warners nodded happily, with Yakko checking that off a list he suddenly had.

"Alright, then what kind of costumes should we make then?" Bradley asked.

Dot then piped up. "I'll take this one!" She brought the kid over to a toy chest quickly, filled with various costume parts while Bradley regained his footing.

"Trust me kid, she's a pro with the clothes." Yakko said before leaving.

"Okay, what are some of your ideas then?" He asked. The younger sister didn't say a word yet, then got out a roll of paper and wrapped Bradley around in it.

"This one I call 'The Cocooned Mummy'." Dot said, _mysteeeeeriously,_ complete with waving hands. "I'd call it 'I Can't See or Move'." Bradley mumbled through the paper, only managing a hop too. Dot pulled on a stray bit of it and the boy was sent spinning around, making him dizzy again. "Next one?" He said woozily.

Dot got out some more costume pieces and got into a whirlwind, putting him in a witch's costume, warts and green face and all. That got the boy jumping a little in surprise when he saw himself in the mirror she showed him. "Err... This'd be good and convincing, just not on me." Bradley said, shaking the stuff off of him easily because toon logic. "Next."

The Warner sister wrote something down on a checklist and then had an idea after, getting Bradley in another whirlwind and... Basically put him in a Mel Gibson outfit. Dot sighed dreamily and the brothers giggled to themselves a bit away from them.

"DOT!" Bradley shouted, snapping her out of her infatuation. "Oh, heh, sorry." She sighed dreamily again. "I'm gonna marry that man someday..." Dot said, going off on a tangent again, the boy snapping his fingers before she got back into her infatuation.

"By now in his career, I wouldn't be too sure about that. NEXT!" Bradley shouted again.

 _8 PM_

Many different costumes later, and one more Mel Gibson costume later("Couldn't resist!" Dot said with a sheepish laugh, to Bradley's annoyance), They finally seemed to have gotten enough for the guests to wear, with Dot stuffing all of them into a briefcase and with Bradley back in his normal clothes now.

"Okay, last on the list, candy. Where's Wakko with it? Didn't we have a lot left over or something?" He asked Yakko when he walked over to the brother, who was making the decorations rather quickly with Dot's help, who stopped and turned to face the human boy.

"Wakko? Well, he kinda... Did that." The older sibling pointed to the middle one, with a full, bloated and big belly and was fully covered in candy wrappers. He let out a huge burp that shook the tower and caused some of the wrappers to fall, showing Wakko's head at least. Yakko rubbed the back of his own head and chuckled. Bradley just sighed and facepalmed. "That's our little garbage disposal!" Yakko said a bit proudly.

"A: Not little anymore, and B: That was the candy to the party!" Bradley was a bit fuming right now, but calmed himself a bit quickly, then tried thinking of an idea.

"C: Can I have some dessert?" Wakko added. Bradley wasn't paying attention. "Now what're we gonna do, the candy store's probably sold out by now..." He said to himself as Wakko shook the wrappers off of himself, having shrunk back to his normal size.

"Does that mean my answer's correct?" Wakko said, thinking those A, B, and C letters were to a legit question. Bradley sighed softly and continued thinking.

"Hm... I think I've got an idea with how to fix this. When's the last time you went trick or treating?" Bradley asked. The Warners' faces all lit up with excitement. "We're finally gonna go trick or treating?!" They shouted eagerly.

"Wait, you've never been trick or treating before?" Bradley asked, confused.

"Weeeeeeeell..." Yakko started, then several flashbacks above their heads appeared where all the Warners did all tricks but got no treats, each one ending with getting stuffed back in the tower, going on for a several-second-long montage.

"Ah. That explains a bit, actually..." Bradley said to himself, frowning a bit. "But hey, maybe this time'll be different?" He added hopefully. "I'll come with ya, once everything else is done. And no eating the candy this time." He said specifically to Wakko, who frowned a little too, but understood.

"But for now, we need to make that party more lively, so tonight, we'll put everything we have in it. All the decorations and costumes we got, and even more tomorrow to make sure this party's gonna actually rock." Bradley added with a bright smile.

 _Halloween, 8 PM_

The next night, the party was underway, and the Warners and Bradley sneaked out of the tower, with the Warners dressed like ninjas and Bradley in his pajamas. He looked at the ninja siblings and chuckled a bit with a little smile. "Fitting." He said as he slid down the tower ladder while the Warners descended to the ground with ropes, with Yakko holding a bag full of the decorations, Wakko holding his gag bag, and Dot holding a suitcase with the costumes.

They reached the admin building, out of sight of the other guests as the boy followed them closely. The party looked a bit unfinished, there was some tables and tents and a boom box playing a little bit of spooky music, but that was it. "Huh... Not much of a party." Bradley said to himself. "You'd think he just started getting it set up today."

Indeed the party was not getting off the ground anytime soon. Some of the guests that weren't movie stars were the staff from the studio and other places nearby, and they didn't look too interested or even scared, with the exception of a toonified Bill Murray ripping up an offered "Garfield 3" script shouting "Never again!". Now THAT would've been scary.

Plotz was trying to tell them something a bit scary to no avail, some of the guests even yawning. They definitely wouldn't be swapping ideas at this rate, let alone give the lot an expansion. Even Ralph the security guard was asleep on one of the tables with an ice pack on his head where the bump was, soon breaking it and falling to the ground, but remained asleep and snoring.

"Wow, deja vu." Dot said, reminded of that last party. "Bless ya." Wakko responded.

The Warners then looked at each other and their bags they brought. "Ready, my sibs in partying crime?" Yakko said. "Ready!" The other two said happily.

"I hope so..." Bradley said as well.

"Commence Operation: Make Plotzy's Halloween Party An Actual Party!" The older sib said as they got their bags ready, then in a sudden smokescreen, the sibs popped in the middle of it all. "Howdy folks! Party Ninjas here for all of your partying needs! And boy this party definitely looks like it needs it. Good thing you called us!" Yakko said.

Plotz looked to the "ninjas" and let out a yipe in surprise, now nervous because... Well, you'd do the same if you saw ninjas at _your_ party. "But I didn't-" Plotz started before he was interrupted.

"Readyyyyyyyyyyy, go!" Yakko added, Then the siblings got to work with brightening the place up.

Yakko started by giving the party lots and lots of the decorations around the tents and tables. He gave them lots of authenticity and frights, with lots of cobwebs, pumpkins on the tables, some flashing lights, bats, and multiple other various frightening decorations scattered, his running like a blur.

Wakko's part was putting the entertainment out. He put speakers around the tents and a stage with a band of skeletons on it ready to play at any time, along with some mummy caskets of either sides of the stage. He even put a haunted house tour with a zombie ticket taker at the entrance, the little brother's running also a blur.

Dot was also running around fast, unable to be seen clearly, putting the guests in various costumes that were considered before and then some. Some included vampires and Frankenstein monsters and some mish-mashing of other costumes, complete with matching make up. And yes, including someone in a Mel Gibson costume, and Plotz as a clown.

Bradley decided to walk into the party, watching the Warners do their thing and make the party an actual party, trying to keep an eye on them. By the time everything was done, the area was actually looking like a real Halloween party! But Plotz caught Wakko as he ran past Plotz, with Bradley looking worried as the mask was removed. But instead it was a mannequin Wakko head instead as the real one was already with the others.

Plotz growled a bit and looked at the kids after he recovered from the surprise. "WAAAARNERS!" He shouted in annoyance. "I thought I said you shouldn't be here!"

Yakko sighed and shook his head, the ninja mask already off. "Plotzy, if I could just say one thing, that party wasn't a party. Eeeeeeeeeeeeh, it was more like this fish right here." He said handing the chairman a dead bass fish and zipping away, making Plotz groan in disgust and toss it right on one of the guests' heads. "Eh-heh, sorry!" He said to the unfortunate guest, then looked sternly at the Warners, with Bradley a bit behind them.

"Now you listen here good you whatever-you-ares. I said this party isn't gonna have any of you three around. Take all of this down right now!" He ordered, a bit seething by now.

"Why though? The guests are loving it!" Bradley said as he stepped up, pointing at them indeed having a good time dancing together to the ghostly band.

"But we're supposed to exchange ideas!" Plotz said.

"Can't exactly do that when they're asleep counting sheep." Dot said matter-of-factly, with some sheep nearby baa-ing sadly and going away.

The chairman just sighed. "Next you're gonna suggest trick or treating again, aren't you..." He said. The four kids looked at each other and smirked a bit. Plotz looked at them in slight fear at saying that idea, then sternly once more. "No. No, no, no." He said simply.

"Oh come on, the only thing missing is the candy!" Bradley said. "And I'll watch over them, promise."

"Well... It's still no!" Plotz shouted before one of the people went to the empty bowl and started complaining.

"Hey, where's the food?" They said. One by one the others also complained about the lack of food as well, to which the Warners looked a bit smugly at Plotz. The chairman looked between them and the guests and just sighed.

"One chance. One little chance. Any mess ups and you're back in the tower with your friend. Are we clear?" He said sternly.

The siblings all jumped and cheered for joy, complete with confetti blasting behind them, and Bradley just laughed at that. "And by the way..." Yakko said, poking Plotz's nose and making him look transparent. "NOW you're clear." Plotz grumbled a little, glaring at the other toons.

"Least you don't need a costume to be the ghost now." Bradley said with a little shrug and smile, obvious that the chairman still isn't used to those tricks.

 _9 PM_

After a while of discussing what houses to hit and Bradley getting into a costume(A Reaper, after being shown the picture of Death that the Warners met before, with Wakko calling him "dadu" once out of habit), all four are finally ready to get the candy and make the party complete. They figured the party could last until 11 or midnight, so they hurried out of the Warner movie lot towards the nearby neighborhood of houses, away from the main town.

Bradley looked around a bit and saw lots of toons, human-looking and otherwise in various costumes, some of the littler kids in the same costumes he'd normally see in the human world, such as mummies, police officers, angels, cats as dogs, dogs as cats, each one holding big bags of candy.

Even Buttons and Mindy with her mom was outside as well, with Mindy going into the road behind the mom's back and Buttons trying to lead her back to the sidewalk. Chicken Boo was also wandering around as some sort of were-chicken, walking with a bag of candy in his beak.

Many of the houses were lit up and brightly decorated with lots of ghostly and spooky things too, so lots of them were fair game for the taking of the candy. You'd be hard pressed to find one house that wasn't lit or decorated.

"Heh, this is gonna be good." Bradley said with a smile to himself, seeing all the houses lit up and all the costumed people out, the neighborhood lively.

Yakko sniffed the air and sighed heavily. "Smell that, sibs and kid? That's the scent of nougat, chocolate, caramel and almonds, all ripe for the taking!" The older Warner said proudly and determined, even proudly posing. Bradley just chuckled a little. "Yeah, but remember, we gotta get it for the party so you don't go back in the tower." He reminded them.

"Feels like 'Robin Hood' but with tasty candy instead of gold." Wakko said with a bit of a hungry smile at the thought of candy.

"Do I get to play the princess?" Dot said, suddenly in a princess's costume. "You wish, she was the maid." Yakko said with a smirk, spinning her around a bit, now having her in an old maid's outfit, much to Dot's chagrin, crossing her arms. Wakko just giggled to himself.

"Emma Watson didn't get this kind of treatment to her, I'm sure." Dot grumbled.

Bradley smiles a bit and rolled his eyes at that, shaking his head. "Let's just hope they go for the treats, cause I don't wanna know what's gonna happen if they ask for a trick by you guys and girl."

"Trust us kid, we wrote the book on tricks years ago." Dot said, now back in her normal attire of her pink skirt and flower on her head, smiling again.

"Yeah, it's still our best and only book out there!" Yakko said, getting out a big book from his pocket, as big as a dictionary, and threw it into Bradley's arms, making the boy struggle with holding it at first and his legs wobble a bit.

"Gah, no wonder..." He said as he tossed the thick book away, shaking his arms a bit. "Now come on, let's go trick or treating already!" Bradley said with a smile.

 _10:15 PM_

One montage later, after some successful treats and hardly any tricks(Other than joy buzzing a rather irritable dad which made some nearby toon kids laugh, with Yakko claiming it'd put some life back into the adult's night, with which Bradley managed to get them away before it escalated; as well as trying to intimidate another annoyed adult in suits a la "Blues Brothers"), they were making their way to the last house which was atop a big hill, with each of the four kids holding their big bags of candy over their shoulders.

"You know, I never really got this much candy before." Bradley said.

"Why's that? I'd think a kid like you would've been swimming in it in his pool." Yakko said.

"Oooh, are we going swimming after this?" Wakko said happily. Bradley shook his head and laughed a bit. "No, it was mostly Rick and Stan pranking me back when they were still bullies. I never really got the the chance to get much back then, or have this much fun." He said with a soft shrug.

Yakko smiled at that and nudged him a bit hard with his elbow. "Well hey, you got us instead, right? Whether that's good or bad for you is just your preference." The older sib said while the others nodded. Then some beats could be heard around them in a one and a half times as fast form of "Spooky Scary Skeletons" and Yakko started to sing when the scenery went black.

.

 _Yakko *As Bradley listened*:_

 _When you're friends with toons like us_

 _You tend to tolerate_

 _When you see us all having fun_

 _Choose not to contemplate_

 _._

 _All of us when together_

 _It's best to run away_

 _Unless you're a pretty nice guy_

 _Be worried day by day_

 _._

 _Wakko:_

 _We'd say sorry afterwards_

 _But where's the fun in that_

 _We only want to play a game_

 _With mallets and this bat(*He shows a real flying bat in his hand, which flies away*)_

 _._

 _Yakko:_

 _Cause when you're friends with toons like us_

 _You'd think it's good to watch_

 _If you're okay with what we do_

 _We're stuck to you like Scotch (*While singing the line, the other two were Scotch-ta_ _ped to the kid's back*)_

 _*Instrumental while the Warners danced, with some skeletons because hey, they're borrowing their song, so it fits*_

 _._

 _Dot:_

 _All the tricks that we have done_

 _For everyone's good laughs_

 _They've all come out really great_

 _But their minds' now broken glass (*Shattering noise as Dot's eyes rolled around and she did the "crazy" gesture with her finger at her head*)_

.

 _Yakko:_

 _When you're friends with toons like us_

 _We're silly and we're more_

 _As long as you don't go insane_

 _We have lots more in store_

.

 _All three Warners (*Dancing around Bradley*):_

 _As long as you stick by with us_

 _We'll be best friends in kind_

 _If you can tolerate some pranks_

 _We'll get a-long just FINE!_

 _*The rest of the instrumental plays out*_

.

Bradley smiles and laughs a little bit once the song was over and the scenery lit up again, and the siblings were back in front of him. "Well, I'm glad I'm on your good side then. Even if the pranks on me get a bit... Well, obviously annoying." He admitted.

"Told ya, keep sticking with us and you'll manage, even have fun with them like we do!" Wakko said happily with his trademark goofy smile. "And maybe learn even more about 'em too." Yakko added, smiling as well.

"Heh, well I HAVE been learning a lot here, trust me. But anyways, let's get this last house and be done with this." He got up and set them down on the ground, then made their way up to the last house. There, a group of kids and parents were gathered at the base of the hill, complaining about the stingy man inside that refused to give them the candy. The human looked at the house, it didn't seem like much even though it was lit up inside, but it wasn't decorated.

"Yikes, he really must be bad if there's this big a crowd." Bradley said to himself, looking at the yard and seeing it being covered with traps, like rope snares and bear traps. "No wonder, everyone's scared to go in, this place is like, booby trapped."

Dot took in a breath, about to say something, then shook her head. "Way too easy."

"How're we gonna get across this?" The human said to himself. The Warners then donned their ninja costumes again.

"Like this!" Dot said, as Yakko put Bradley on his shoulders and started hopping around and over the traps. They tossed the human between themselves every so often, hand-springing and flipping as well, even over a tumbling log that had been triggered. Bradley let out a few surprised and worried "Whoa"s every other time he was tossed, being sure to hold onto whoever caught him and keep his balance when needed. They soon reached the front door after stepping aside from a trap door welcome mat, the three catching Bradley and setting him down by them.

"Jeez, so many traps. You think this guy's a fan of _Home Alone_?" Bradley said as Yakko rang the doorbell. The door opened and out popped a man that was looked a bit like a bodybuilder, with blonde hair and a big scowl on his face, wearing what looked like long-sleeved and long-legged jogging clothes.

"He's no Macaulay Culkin, that's for sure." Yakko said. The man growled a bit after getting over the surprise. "How'd you snotty kids get across my yard?" He asked, his voice a bit deep and sounding a little Australian too.

"Logic? Or lack thereof?" Wakko said, hand to his chin, thinking.

"Why'd you even set those traps anyway?" Bradley added.

"Because, kid, I don't want so many kids at my door keeping me from sleeping, ringing the bell and disturbing me." The man explained.

"That ain't disturbing, THIS is disturbing." Dot said, pointing her thumb to Wakko who did his "gookie" face while giving a raspberry, making the man cringe a bit, then shook his head, groaning.

Yakko raised an eyebrow at that. "Hey, he's your brother too." Dot said, looking up at the older Warner with a smug smile.

"I'm impressed you made it to the door, but too bad, no candy for you!" He shut the door hard, but the door was stopped short of closing with Yakko stepping a foot in the way. The man looked down at it and and continued slamming the door, but in vain since the leg held steady. The door opened back up to show Yakko having a prop leg in place instead, tossing it away.

"Ugh, come on, what do you brats want..." He said with a groan. The Warners launched into a frenzy of suggestions, leaping into the man's arms. "A new paddleball!" "A makeup set!" "A complete DVD set of _The Andy Griffith Show_!" "A fresh flower for my head!" And so on, and so forth.

"Hey hey, come on back!" Bradley waved his hands and called out to the Warners some seconds later, asking them to stop and come back to him, which they did. "Those sound nice, but we're just here for the candy." The human said.

"And so are they." Yakko said, pointing his thumb to the crowd outside the yard, who all said "YEAH!"

"Sounds like a perfect set-up to me." Dot said.

The burly man groaned. "I said no candy! Now let me sleep!" He shut the door again, successfully this time.

"Culkin isn't in a good mood, is he?" Wakko said. "I'm not that rock star wannabe!" The man said angrily from behind the door.

"He must be so tense having to deal with all those kids." Yakko said.

"Maybe if we relax him, he'll give up the candy." Bradley suggested. "How though..."

As he thought, the Warners rung the doorbell again, and Yakko suddenly spun the human around to change his costume to match theirs, which was now like a masseuse's outfit. He really needed to get used to that and the dizziness.

The man came back out. "What?!" He shouted.

"Good afternoon sir." Yakko said in an accent, almost sounding British. Almost. "We're here for your scheduled massage appointment."

"But I didn't call in-" The man started, but Wakko interrupted.

"Oh no need, let's just get started right away, okay? All those kids must be wearing you out." The middle sibling said as all four of them entered his home along with the burly, grouchy adult.

"Nice accent by the way, Carrie Fisher would be so proud." Dot said sarcastically to Yakko, who bowed in thanks. Bradley followed behind them closely.

Yakko hummed a little tune and brought out a giant massage table, pushing the man on it a bit harshly. "Alright, now we'll start with a blindfold-" Yakko said as he put one around the burly man's head on his eyes, rendering him unable to see. "-and then we'll make sure you're all relaxed and freshened up." In the meantime, instinct told Bradley to sneak off into the house, looking for the candy.

"First off, nothing like a deep tissue massage to start?" The older sib suggested, going into a bag he brought with him to find something "suitable".

"That would be nice, actually." The blindfolded man said, sighing a bit as Yakko got out a jackhammer.

"Aha! Just sit tight, we're ready now." The older sibling said as Wakko hopped on the large man and turned on the jackhammer, making the man groan from it. "Gah, j-j-j-j-jeez! Is it tha-a-a-a-at te-e-e-ense?" He said a bit wobbly from the hammering to his back.

"Nah, the stronger the better!" Yakko responded, with Dot assisting and hopping onto the construction tool, accidentally turning up the power with a slip of the foot, enough to make the room shake and the man now scream. Bradley heard what was going on and rolled his eyes, shaking his head and continuing to look. Nothing in the kitchen and nothing in the dining room, so he moved on.

After some minutes, Wakko turned off the jackhammer and hopped down. "Talk about backs of steel." Yakko said, the burly man looking a bit bumpy on the back from where the jackhammer hit him all over, leaving him groaning more. "Uggh..."

"How about a little landscaping next?" The older toon suggested. Bradley in the meantime kept searching. No candy was in the bedrooms, but maybe he needed a stronger sense of smell from someone else...

When he came back to the living room, he waved at Wakko, asking him to help him. He nodded with his signature goofy smile and taking the lead, as the other sibs let him go to help.

"Alright, let's get this off and-" Yakko started as he removed the man's shirt, and showing a forest of thick back hair. "Eeeeeeeh, should that need a censor... Blanket?" Yakko said towards offscreen. A second later, he got some response and he shrugs."If you say so." He said as he walked back. "Gonna need some big cutting power to trim this big hedge here."

"What?! That hair's the biggest symbol I have of being a man!" The blindfolded man said a bit angrily. "More like a symbol of Bigfoot." Dot responded, looking back at the man's feet as Yakko got a long meter stick out from behind him and measured them. "And you're not too far off in that department either." The older Warner added. The burly man was growing aggravated again already...

As that was happening, Wakko led Bradley to the man's basement, where were was lots of boxes of candy, in different boxes saying when they were taken, etc. "So... This guy actually takes candy from kids?" Bradley assumed to himself, sighing. "Oh well." He said as he lifted one of the boxes, grunting a bit in effort. "Might as well give 'em back, right?"

"Right! Just like ol' Robin Hood!" Wakko said happily, though looking hungry at the sight of the candy. The human snapped his fingers to snap Wakko out of it. "Without eating it ourselves." Bradley reminded him. "We'll take some for the party afterwards."

Back in the living room... "Aha!" Yakko came back with a few things suited for tackling this task. "These are gonna work wonders for your hair problem."

"It's not gonna hurt, right?" The blindfolded man said.

Yakko and Dot looked at each other. "Eeeeeeeh, define 'hurt'." The older brother said as he got a weed whacker, started it up and got to work whacking all that hair as it flew everywhere in the living room as a result.

As that was going on, Bradley and Wakko were getting box after box of candy out, getting a catapult out of the toon's own gag bag, and launching it to the unhappy kids, each toon child getting their share. They thanked the two of them, then left family by family, both human and toon waving "bye" at them as they left a minute later. "Heh... I think we did good tonight, how about you?"

"Yup! I feel just like Little John!" Wakko nodded happily and smiled goofy as usual. "Wonder how Robin Hood and Miriam are doing then." Bradley said with a little laugh before heading back in.

When they got back, they saw Yakko with a lawnmower now and Dot with hedge clippers for the man's hair on his head. "Errr..." Bradley started, looking confused but shook his head, going back into the basement and getting the last box of candy for their party.

To finish off with the hair, Wakko left the human to get the candy, joining in with his siblings with a big bucket of hair gel and splashing it all over the man. All three started to style up the cut hair with lots of gel, slapping it all around and making a bigger mess of the living room too while the Warners hummed their theme song.

Soon the hair was done to their standards, the hair on the back actually stylized and cut as a portrait of Mount Rushmore with the Warner's faces on them. His head had a bit of an absurd hairdo on it, not unlike a clown.

"One last thing to finish off this 'relaxing' moment!" Dot said, then got in a scuffle cloud with the burly man, some pots and pans clattering could be heard, along with stretching and snapping. His body was now in a pretzel shape when the cloud cleared. "There! Now that's creativity!" She said.

"How about this though?" Yakko said, putting him through another scuffle cloud, now posing the man as how a runway model would do. "No no no, THIS is better!" Dot responded by putting him as the Statue of Liberty now.

"Can we decide on something and go already?" Bradley said, showing Yakko and Dot the last box of candy they got the the party they were supposed to return to. Thankfully the man was still blindfolded.

"Yeah, I'm hungry again..." Wakko responded with a frown, about to eat some candy from the box. Bradley shook his head, telling him not to open it yet.

"Hmm... Yeah, you're right." Yakko said after a second of thinking, putting the man back to normal by spinning him around in one last whirlwind, causing him to fall over, dizzy and briefly knocked out.

"Welp sorry, time's up, got others to go to, we got Nick Cage to get to next for a spa and something about a new face, give us a call, blah blah business stuff, bye!" The older sib said in a fast pace while packing up the stuff. All four kids left and shut the door, avoiding the traps like last time. Bradley seemed to get the hang of it this time, keeping with the flow, and with the box of candy in his arms no less.

"Alright, got the candy, so now what?" Bradley said once they were out of the yard, having been put back in his reaper robe costume, plastic scythe in hand. "What time is it?"

Wakko dug under his red hat and brought out a pocket watch, the Warners in their normal clothing again too. "Ten... Forty o' clock?" He said curiously, then Bradley took a look at it for himself. It really was already 10:40, the party was bound to be almost over. "Gah! Time flies when you're giving candy to the candyless, but how're we gonna get back before the party's done?" Bradley said in worry.

"Hey kid, relax and learn." Yakko said in his normal accent again as he pulled a 2D, black hole out of his pocket. "I think I've seen that before..." Bradley said quietly, remembering back to when they were in the park in the human world, using something like that to escape from Stan and Rick before.

"We'd use it more often, but then outsmarting others would be TOO easy if ya know what I mean." The older sib said, throwing the hole onto the ground. They heard some rattling noises from the house, the man must've found the open basement door and was looking for the stolen sweets.

"Hold on, kid!" Dot said as the four of them held each other close and jumped in, with the human letting out a loud "Wahh!" as the hole then disappeared. Later, a loud voice rumbled through the neighborhood.

" _ **WHERE'S MY CANDY?!**_ "

 _10:40 PM, The Warner lot Studio HQ_

The guests were chanting for candy by now and it was rather chaotic during the party, with Plotz about to lose control of it. The skeleton band was playing the same song over and over louder, no one would go in the haunted house anymore due to the spectres, the mummies were chasing the guests around when they weren't chanting, and things just grew to be too frightening and insane. Even Ralph was tied up in mummy wrappings when he tried to stop one.

Soon, the four kids popped out of the transporting hole and landed in the middle of the party, looking around at the mayhem. "Huh... Maybe I should've gave those skeletons a book of songs as well." Wakko said. Bradley looked rather worried himself.

"Looks like a Sunday well done to me." Dot added with a smile.

"Warners! Thank goodness, your decorations are out of control! Everyone's running around, they're too scared to do anything or talk ideas without your frights getting in the way! Fix this now!" Plotz explained, looking upset.

"Never fear, the Candy Crusade is here!" Yakko announced, opening the box they brought and tossing the candy up in the air. It rained down on the guests and monsters who cheered and tried to catch it, with everything soon calming down. Plotz just stood there stammering, he honestly didn't think it could be done, let alone with no bad consequences, to him anyway.

"But... How... With the human no less... He didn't slow you three down?..." That was all he could say before Yakko threw his arm around the chairman.

"Ya know Plotzy, sometimes you CAN send a human to help with a toon's work. 'mkay? We're all friends here, that's what matters here, right? Besides, now you know like us that candy makes everything better!" The older Warner responded with after hearing those words, looking to the party and everyone enjoying the candy that was brought to them.

"So get those ideas(Yakko poked the chairman's head a bit when he said that), have a chocolate bar(Yakko then tossed one up to Plotz to catch as he said that too) and relaaaaaaaax. Our work here's done anyways. Enjoy the decor!" With that, the Warners all walked back to the tower after each of them slapped Plotz on the back, Wakko's making him fall down on his front.

"B-but wait, don't you want to hear some of the ideas I have to share?" Plotz called out to them before they left. Yakko stopped along with the rest of them, then he appeared behind the short chairman.

"Well, as much as I'd love to hear how you're gonna make the next Scooby-Doo look like a Fox cartoon, we'd rather you talk with them." He said simply, pointing to the guests.

"What next, give our tower a superhero makeover?" Dot added, laughing. Plotz chuckled a bit nervously, then thought about that for a bit as the four kids finally started their way back to their tower home. "Hmm, now there's an idea..." He said to himself, chuckling a bit.

"So how'd the first successful Halloween go for you guys and girl?" Bradley asked, in the back on the line.

"Honestly didn't expect to get even one Tootsie Pop." Yakko said, with one now in his mouth, the stick popping out.

"I got so much licorice from that, I could swim in it!" Wakko replied as he ate several licorice strings at once.

"I hope none of it goes to my belly..." Dot added. "Hasn't stopped ya before." Yakko said with a smirk.

"Who knows, maybe it'll be even better next year?" Bradley said.

"Don't press our luck, kid." Yakko warned, then jokingly smiled back at the human. With that, they climbed up, entered the tower and shut the door, ready to get to sleep as the human boy changed back into his pajamas. Plotz on the other hand, decided that now was a good time to get the idea exchanging back on track now that the guests were happy again, assuming the worst and stressful part was done and over.

Not long after, the burly man from before stormed into the movie lot, to the party, looking mad. He sees Plotz and storms to him. "'Ey! You look like a man of authority!" He shouted. "Did you send those masseuses to take my candy?" Plotz was a bit speechless. "I, err, uh..."

"That was my monthly binge candy, ya bugger! When I'm not bulking up, I have some to relax me! And unlucky for you, I'm feeling particularly on edge tonight after what just happened..." The big man said a bit menacingly.

The chairman could only stammer, then the burly man notices everyone eating the candy. He growls and grumbles, looks back at Plotz who looked very nervous, then we cut back to inside the water tower. Fighting sounds could be heard from outside along with Plotz's screams.

"Hm? Do any of you hear something?" Bradley said, just about to go to bed. More sounds of scuffling could be heard along with some clanging now, as the Warners looked at each other, then to the door, then back to Bradley.

"Nope!" All three of the Warners said at the same time. The human looked skeptical, then shrugged as he went to sleep, the other three doing the same as Plotz was being chased the film lot around under the full moon.

 _Ending line of the day from the Tower: *All the Warners and Bradley, in ghost costumes, are waving their hands around to look more spooky* Woooooooo... *Then they removed their costumes right after, the Warners' faces close up to the camera* Boo! *The four kids laughed before the door shut*_


End file.
